


But you didn't

by noga1290



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Tony Stark, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Feels, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Tony Stark Feels, Tony-centric, hurt pepper potts, mention of siberia, tony stark is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noga1290/pseuds/noga1290
Summary: Tony is a mechanic- when he sees something broken, he fixes it, even if it's his own heart.On the other hand, Pepper isn't a mechanic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [But You Didn't](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/236227) by Merrill Glass. 



Remember the time I said I was Iron Man in front of everyone?  
I thought you'd kill me...  
But you didn't.  
  
Remember the time I forgot you told me about the  
meeting, and I didn't show up?  
I thought you'd hate me...  
But you didn't.  
  
Remember the time when I told you about my  
nightmares, about my ~~stupid~~ fear from water?   
I thought you'd laugh at me...  
But you didn't.  
  
Remember the times I'd flirt with  
other girls just to make you jealous, and  
you were?  
I thought you'd drop me...  
But you didn't.  
  
There were plenty of things you did to put up with me,  
to keep me happy, to love me, and there are  
so many things I wanted to tell  
you when I returned from  
Siberia...  
But I didn't.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> **version for the poem "But You Didn't" by Merrill Glass**


End file.
